


Trans Peter - Top Surgery

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Peter gets his top surgery and loves his boyfriend :)





	Trans Peter - Top Surgery

Tony’s head shot up off the armrest of the chair as a pained groan interrupted his restless sleep. Peter shifted in his hospital bed, eyelids fluttering open as he took in his surroundings.

“Hey there, Petey Pie.” smiled Tony softly. “How you feelin’?”

“Hurts.” slurred Peter. “Feel like s'meone hit me with a truck.”

“Bruce synthesized some stronger pain meds for you, so your crazy metabolism shouldn’t burn through them as fast.”

Peter hummed in agreement, eyes falling shut again, though his hand crawled out from under the blanket to seek out Tony’s own. The two sat in silence for a while, fingers intertwined, Tony listening carefully for any change to Peter’s shallow breathing.

At last, Peter’s grip on Tony’s hand tightened, and he raised his other arm, fingers trailing carefully over his chest, mapping out the new, flat space. Tony watched as the boy’s fingers touched the dressings and bandages, tears leaking out the corners of his closed eyes.

The older man reached forward to brush the wetness from Peter’s cheeks, biting his lip as he felt the muscles working in the kid’s jaw, the trembling of his lips as he held back his sobs.

“Good tears?” Tony asked carefully, running his thumb along his boyfriend’s knuckles. “Pete?”

“Good tears.” Peter affirmed. “I love you so much, Tony.”

“I love you too, handsome.”


End file.
